


Everything Will Be Okay

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Gang Violence, Gen, Heists, Kisses and Cuddles, Los Santos, M/M, Pain, Ragehappy Secret Santa 2017, Vagabond, bank heist, gta 5 - Freeform, jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The plan was flawless, the Heist perfect, Ryan was certain everything was going to be fine. Until Jeremy got shot.





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> My Ragehappy Secret Santa submission for tarathemum on tumblr. This was my first year participating in the secret Santa and I hope my submission is received well.

"Everybody hit the fucking deck!"

The shout that came from the Maze Bank entrance was followed up by the loud report of gunfire. The civilians inside screamed and fell to the floor, cowering as they caught sight of Los Santos' most notorious gang.

The Fake AH Crew!

The smaller man who'd initially yelled stood at the bank entrance smiling down at the crying, trembling civilians as his companions rushed in and set about their heist. His aviator glasses hid his eyes but they could almost see the glint of joy and satisfaction there. His white Stetson sat atop his head like an eagle on a cliff, his ridiculous orange shirt, purple blazer and yellow slacks a reminder to all that Rimmy Tim didn't give a fuck about fashion.

"Gavin get on those cameras and get security down!" shouted a tall man in a nice suit. Several of the hostages swallowed in fear as they recognized the Kingpen of the city, Geoff Ramsey and leader of the Fakes.

"On it Geoffrey!" a younger man with dirty blonde hair cheered in a British accent as he vaulted over the bank counter, shoving a teller out of the way and set up a laptop, quickly typing away at the keyboard.

"I'm in, the police haven't been alerted yet and the banks security system is down," Gavin smiled at his handiwork.

"Great now move your ass and help us maintain these hostages while Geoff and Vagabond get the vault open!" another young man with curly red hair shouted at Gavin as he pointed his rifle at one of the hostages who whimpered in fear.

"Micoo, Team Nice Dynamite boi!" Gavin smiled as he joined Michael "Mogar" Jones as the two began ziptying each of the hostage's hands together.

"Yeah boi! Hey, bet I kill more cops than your dumb ass!" Michael chuckled.

"Bet you can't!"

Geoff rolled his eyes as he looked to Rimmy Tim who gave a nod to say that he would handle anything on the ground floor and keep the two bickering lads out of too much trouble. He ran past Michael who tossed him a duffle bag he'd filled with explosives and paused his bickering with Gavin to give Geoff a glance.

"I expect some of that to still be in there when you get back," he said darkly and winked. Geoff smiled and nodded before dashing down the stairs in the direction of the vault. The fifth member of the heist followed, the hostages scooting as far away from him as they could, his reputation as the most vicious killer in the state prominent in their minds. The Vagabond, the faceless mercenary who had a higher kill count than he could even remember. As he walked by Rimmy Tim he paused and glared down at two of the hostages who he'd noticed were staring at him in fear. Their faces went pale at the sight of the black skull mask he wore facing them, emotionless.

Vagabond crouched down in front of them and tilted his head slightly. Slowly he pulled out his knife and played with it close to their faces, the hostages whimpering and sobbing in fear as they begged with their eyes and shook their heads.

The Vagabond chuckled darkly as he stood and placed a hand on Rimmy Tim's shoulder tenderly.

"Ryan please, the hostages are staring," Rimmy Tim whispered quietly to Ryan "Vagabond" Haywood so that the hostages couldn't hear his name, blushing slightly. Ryan chuckled and leaned closer.

"A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep Jeremy," he whispered back using Rimmy's real name. The two shared a smile before Ryan pulled away.

"I'll be back soon dear, try not to have too much fun up here without me," he said aloud and smiled. Even though he wore the mask Jeremy knew that Ryan was smiling, something about the way his icy blue eyes pinched up at the ends. Jeremy smiled back and shrugged as he reached down and slapped Ryan's ass.

"No promises buddy!" he said. The two laughed, which caused the hostages blood to run cold. Ryan ran after Geoff down the stairs and shot at a security guard that was aiming his pistol at Geoff's back. The Kingpen whirled around and saw the body falling to the floor.

"Nice shot Ryan!" he smiled his thanks, Ryan nodding as the two continued to make their way to the vault. With Ryan standing guard, Geoff went to work setting the charges, backing up around the corner and giving Ryan a fist bump as he detonated the charges. When the smoke cleared Geoff darted in and began filling another duffle bag he'd brought with him with money, Ryan following suit, the duo working quickly.

"Shit! Geoff we got pigs!" Michael's voice called through their comm earpieces, along with the sounds of sirens, gunfire and Jeremy's laughter. Geoff glanced at Ryan who smiled proudly.

"That's my Battle Buddy!" he said causing Geoff to roll his eyes.

"We're almost done here, hold em off for a few more minutes and then get the fuck out on my mark!" he ordered Michael.

"Got it boss," Michael called.

Gavin covered the hostages while Jeremy and Michael shot out the doors of the bank at the cops parked on the street, the LSPD who refused to return fire in case they hit one of the hostages.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Jeremy laughed.

"And the best part, I'm getting WAY more kills than Gavin!" Michael laughed.

"Oi, just you wait you pleb! The heist isn't over yet!" Gavin whined from his spot.

"Yeah but this contest is!" Michael laughed as he put a bullet through the head of another cop who was dumb enough to stand up out of cover.

_Rookies!_ Jeremy thought. That's when he noticed that one cop was hanging back from the main group.

_That's strange, why would he be out there? Why is he holding that rocket launcher? Oh shit! That's a rocket launcher!_ he thought as he watched the cop load the weapon.

"Rockets!" he yelled as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and cartwheeled to the right, his old acrobatics training kicking in as he landed on his feet and immediately sprang into a back handspring with the momentum, pulling his pistol out of its holster as he backflipped and took a shot at one of the cops and landing the shot perfectly before landing and putting as much distance between himself and the bank entrance. Michael darted to the left and dove behind some cover just as the explosion rocked the front of the building, sending dust and chunks of concrete flying everywhere, the hostages screaming and diving for cover.

Gavin squawked and dove behind the front desk as another rocket hit, closer this time, blowing the doors into the building; hostages screaming and scrambling to get out of the way. The force of the second rocket exploding sent Jeremy sprawling to the floor, the shorter man rolling to the side just as a heavy piece of concrete landed where his head had just been. Peeking over the edge of the desk, Gavin saw the LSPD moving in.

"Guys we've got incoming!" he shouted as he leveled his golden gun and started dropping cops left and right. Michael not one to be outdone, especially by the Brit, raised himself to a knee and also started firing.

"Fuck you popo!" he shouted. Jeremy stood and pulled the pin from a grenade and tossed it to the entrance where the cops were.

"Geoff we have a situation," he said into his comm.

"What kind of situation?" Geoff asked worriedly. The grenade exploded and Jeremy activated his comm again.

"That kind," he said. He heard Ryan giggling which made him smile and Geoff groan.

"Fine! We're done here, time to haul ass!" he said. Jeremy confirmed and darted over to Gavin, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Geoff says time to bug out bud," he said.

"But I haven't caught up to Micoo yet!" Gavin complained. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Have fun dealing with your fucking kill count while we leave your dumb ass behind then," he shrugged and vaulted the desk as Gavin let out an indignant squawk, firing several shots and landing each one, the cops dropping like flies.

"Michael time to pull out!" he called.

"That's what she said!" Michael grinned. Jeremy groaned and was about to make a snarky reply when he felt white hot pain rip through his thigh and then his left shoulder as bullets struck him. Crying out in pain Jeremy collapsed to the floor and rolled behind cover beside Michael to avoid any more shots.

"Mother fucker!" he shouted as he propped himself up with a groan.

"Lil' J!" Michael yelled and crouched to check on Jeremy.

"That fucking slut! How am I supposed to play Xbox now you son of a bitch?!" Jeremy groaned in anger, his Bostonian accent started to emerge, but managed a painful smile to show Michael he'd be okay.

"Geoff we need to go now! Jeremy's been hit!" Michael yelled into his comm as he stood over Jeremy and took out the fucker who'd shot him.

"Jeremy's been WHAT?!" Ryan shouted.

"Fucking calm down it's not too serious but he needs a medic, we just gotta get the hell out now!" Michael shouted back.

"Let's go!" Geoff called and Michael looked up to see the two gents emerging from the stairs, Ryan whipping out an RPG, his prized baby which he dubbed "Darci" for some god-forsaken reason, out of nowhere and took aim, sending a projectile streaking towards the cops. Bodies flew and blood went everywhere, clearing a way for the Fakes. Ryan immediately rushed to Jeremy who was clutching his leg and shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain. Without hesitation he scooped the smaller man up in his arms and rushed to the door, the others following close behind.

"Merry Christmas motherfuckers!" Michael cheered as he tossed two explosives behind him, one in the bank with the hostages and one as he passed the cop cars, detonating both.

"Was that really necessary boi?" Gavin asked smiling over at Michael.

"No witnesses Gavvers!" Michael yelled as he turned to fire at the remaining cops behind them.

"Jack we need evac now!" Geoff called into his comm as the group darted down an alley, Gavin and Michael covering their retreat and Ryan carrying both the duffle bag of money and a protesting Jeremy.

"On it Geoff!" Jack's voice replied.

"Hold on Jeremy we'll get you help! Hang in there baby!" Ryan said worriedly.

"For fucks sake Ryan I'm not dying I just got nicked!" Jeremy groaned out through gritted teeth. They came to a halt at the end of the alley as a limo screeched to a stop in front of them. The window rolled down and Jack Pattillo's bearded face appeared.

"Get in fuckers!" he yelled. The group dove in as Jack hit the gas and took off, weaving through the streets of Los Santos, Michael and Ryan dropping proxi mines out the windows to block their escape, all the while Jeremy groaning in pain as Geoff and Gavin did their best to keep him still and stop the bleeding.

They made it to one of their safe houses, Geoff calling ahead to B-Team to have medics standing by to meet them. Ryan didn't even wait for Jack to come to a complete stop but scooped Jeremy up and flew out the door, running quickly into the safehouse and taking Jeremy to the medics.

"We'll take him from here, you need to wait. We'll let you know when you can see him," Caleb said gently but firmly when Ryan tried to follow the group of medics as they wheeled Jeremy into another room. Ryan growled dangerously but Caleb was unphased, glaring into Ryan's eyes with zero fear.

"You want Jeremy to recover? Then stay out of the way and let us do our job! We won't let anything happen to him Ryan, I promise he'll be okay!" he said.

"He'd better be or so help me Caleb they'll never find your remains!" Ryan snarled.

"Noted," Caleb said and turned to follow his team. Ryan stood there for a minute suddenly feeling very helpless and scared. The adrenaline from the bank heist began to die down and Ryan felt himself start to tremble with worry. A hand fell on his shoulder suddenly and he looked to see Geoff standing there with a reassuring look on his face.

"Hey, he'll be okay. C'mon and sit down while you wait. I'll stay here with you," Geoff said softly and guided Ryan to a nearby table and sat him down in a chair, pulling one up beside him and sitting next to his friend.

Minutes passed into hours and Ryan grew increasingly worried and impatient, fidgeting and then eventually pacing. Geoff wouldn't allow him to leave though, kept telling him that everything would be okay, that Jeremy would be fine.

"I don't hire mediocre medics to take care of my Crew Ryan. I only trust the best of the best to take care of you idiots," he said. Ryan nodded miserably and hung his head, trying not to fall apart. Jeremy had to be okay! Geoff made him eat some pizza and drink some Diet Coke, making sure Ryan took care of himself. He remembered what Ryan was like after what happened to Ray, a ghost of who he'd once been and he didn't want to see the man go through that again. It had been a hard time on every member of the Crew, but it had hit Ryan the hardest, the man refusing to eat and barely sleeping.

Finally Caleb walked back in with a smile on his face and said that Jeremy was perfectly fine and that Ryan could go back to see him. Ryan offered Geoff a thankful look and then dashed off in the direction Caleb indicated. He slowed as he reached the room, walking into the room and up to the bed, taking off his mask and dropping it on a nearby chair as he did. Jeremy lay there, sitting up and waiting for him, a smile lighting up his face at the sight of Ryan.

"Rye Bread!" he said happily. That was the breaking point for Ryan. His eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees next to Jeremy, slowly reaching out and grasping the lad's hand in both of his.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't lose my moon and stars," he said softly, face wrinkled in pain and tears fell down his cheeks, his face long since cleaned of the paint. Jeremy smiled and pulled Ryan over to sit on the bed beside him.

"I wasn't hurt that bad buddy, and Michael had me covered. And thanks to you I got here before I lost too much blood. I'm okay Ryan, I'm safe," he said gently. Ryan sobbed, leaning in and hugging him, pressing soft desperate kisses to the lad's head and face, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jeremy hugged him back and made soft comforting noises as he rubbed Ryan's back, holding him tightly.

"C'mere," he said after a minute and scooted over on the bed, patting the space for Ryan to lay down with him. Ryan hesitated but when Jeremy said he was okay again and gently coaxed him he got into the bed beside the lad and cuddled up next to him.

Jeremy wrapped his good arm around Ryan's shoulders and pulled him close, his injured arm he used to hold one of Ryan's hands, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. Ryan lay his head against Jeremy's chest, grateful for the warmth of his body and the peaceful sound of the lad's heart beat as he trembled, every now and then he hiccuped.

"Hey, I'm not dying on you okay? We're the fucking Battle Buddies, we take care of each other," Jeremy said looking down at Ryan with a smile. The gent looked up and sniffled leaning up and kissing Jeremy.

"Battle Buddies, forever," he spoke their favorite saying as he began to calm down.

"Battle Buddies forever. I love you Rye Bread," Jeremy said and kissed the top of Ryan's head, giving him a little squeeze.

"I love you too Jer Bear," Ryan returned with his favorite nickname for Jeremy and buried his head against Jeremy's chest, hugging him tighter, almost afraid that if he let go he'd lose Jeremy forever.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked up, his beautiful icy blue eyes searching Jeremy's chestnut brown ones.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"When I get better, we're gonna fuck for a week!" Jeremy said and waggled his eyebrows. Ryan laughed and hugged Jeremy again.

"Looking forward to it dear," he said as he leaned up and kissed Jeremy again. The lad returned the kiss before resting his cheek against the top of the gent's head. The two fell asleep like that, cuddled up to each other in a tight embrace, both thankful to have the other.


End file.
